Regret
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto, the fight lasted a short time but in the end Naruto had died, now Sasuke feels something he never thought possible…Regret. But did he really kill him? And will Sasuke really attack Konoha? -sasunaru, gaanaru-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto, the fight lasted a long time but in the end Naruto had died, now Sasuke feels something he never thought possible…Regret. But did he really kill him?

**Regret**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke breathed in quickly as he spotted a blonde haired ninja on the other side of the large river. Those deep blue eyes held no emotion after all it's been years sense they last saw each other. Naruto had on ANBU cloths his mask was on the side on his head and he stared at Sasuke without flinching.

Sasuke clenched his fists he knew this day would come one day, and here it was he was to kill Naruto, right here and now and he was ready. Adrenaline pulsed through him as it felt like excitement would show on his normally expressionless face. Naruto jumped in the air without a word, Sasuke did the same.

Their fight was like a dance, each move was mirrored by the other perfectly, and each bead of sweat was quickly wiped away before the dance started again. Each hit at each others' fists caused them to spring back and land gracefully on the other side of the river again. Once Sasuke finally got a real hit in Naruto had sprung back clutching his stomach painfully yet he recovered quickly. Around his eyes were red marks covering his eyes, the sages mark. Sasuke wondered how long Naruto was training for but was quickly pushed back into reality as another punch was thrown.

Caught off guard Sasuke was quickly hit and was slammed into the rocks surrounding the area where they battled, Sasuke grunted but quickly wiped away the blood that flowed from his mouth. Naruto looked over at a large bolder and quickly appeared close by. With ease the blonde ANBU picked it up and threw it at Sasuke, who in turn, used chidori to destroy the rock, but somehow Naruto appeared before him in a blink on an eye a punch hit his face and Sasuke went off in another direction following Naruto but Sasuke was ready.

Sasuke quickly grabbed onto Naruto and turned around and slammed Naruto into the ground, a large bang was heard as Naruto hit the ground. Sasuke expertly moved his body to stop himself from losing balance. There was silence, then as the blonde lifted himself back up his eyes held anger and determination. Sasuke was shocked at this but smirked,

'_This should get interesting.'_ Sasuke thought

Naruto gathered chakra in his hand, the strange thing was he didn't use a clone or his other hand, he was stronger. Sasuke smirked and jumped up and used chidori, irony came flooding back to him as they were both jumping over the river, and their silent movements were drowned out by thunder and a flash of lightning strikes down mercilessly on the water below them. Everything was dark except the chakra of both the rasengan and chidori not to mention the flashing of thunder.

Suddenly Sasuke had the strangest feeling that Naruto had made it so to get it, made it so to take the blow, in the dark he swore he saw the rasengan move an inch away from where it was supposed to hit. Panic swelled up in Sasuke's mind, he didn't know why he just wanted to stop.

A blow, a large explosion engulfed them, Sasuke heard and felt flesh being torn apart inside and out, blood covered his hand, also his shirt and everything around him. As the explosion ended all that was heard was the falling of a waterfall. Sasuke felt weight on his still lifted hand, as smoke cleared he saw something that horrified him completely.

Naruto, half lifeless, hanging limply on his arm, Sasuke quickly retracted his arm and felt blood run down his arm as he held his arm for dear life. Eyes widened, still not a word said, Naruto fell to the ground with a soft thump and Sasuke quickly stared at Naruto. Naruto coughed out blood, why wasn't he changing into Kyuubi? Why wasn't he saving himself?! These thoughts haunted Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and quickly shook them, "Naruto?!" He said gently, he felt emotions swell up inside him, swallowing him whole and it hurt. Oh God it hurt so badly. "Please Naruto don't die," Why was he acting like this? The adrenaline has long sense passed, dark clouds still hung around them, rain fell hiding Sasuke's tears.

"S-Sasuke," coughed Naruto weakly, Sasuke's eyes snapped open "I just couldn't bare to fight you again, I'm sorry." Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe y-y-you're supposed to become h-hokage right? Then why do this?" Sasuke asked he was shaking, not with the cold, but with fear for this blonde. The blonde only stared at him for a second, "Because I knew I wouldn't win anyway, I will never win against you Sasuke you are inferior to me." He said gently before going limp.

Sasuke held Naruto's body in his arms, his shoulders shook with silent sobs as he cried for the boy he so dearly wanted to break off the bond, yet he cried for someone he knew he lost. And what's even worse is that it was his entire fault. He wanted to kill Naruto from the beginning yet right when he did it, he felt something he wasn't used to. Regret, horrible stomach clawing regret, yet he knew in some way he deserved this pain. Sasuke gently laid the body down, still crying silently, pain still clawing at him like the worst wound he's ever had. He left, just left the body of his once beloved comrade, his once worst enemy, he just left his everything.

As the rain cleared he looked down at the large arena where he and Naruto had fought. And he remembered so clearly where he was, he looked down at the place where their first battle has taken place. It really was the Valley of the End, because everything ended here, first friendship, then the bond, now a life. Everything ended here somehow, nothing stayed the same after you've been here, and Sasuke sighed sadly. A single tear slid down his perfectly framed face. As he shifted his position and never wanted to look back yet at the same time wanted to never look away.

With a look around again he ran, ran far away. He wanted to get away; he didn't want to feel this way anymore. God is cruel to him; good must hate him completely to make him feel like this. What was Naruto to him anyway? Was he just a friend or was it more than that? Was it a brotherly bond? It confused him so much, he then realized this, he loved, yet hated Naruto, he was annoyed yet amused by everything he does. He never really thought about what the blonde dobe meant to him, yet now that he was gone he realized how big a part Naruto played in his life, there or not he was never far from Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke sighed again he felt a stabbing pain for leaving the body of the now dead blonde, who Sasuke had just figured out something that was very important to him. And now it felt even worst the regret started to build up.

'_God you must hate me!'_ Thought the desperate Uchiha as he continued to run, trying to run away from the pain, yet the farther he went the worse it became.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda: *tear* it took a lot of heart to do this *is proud of self* my first Sasunaru pairing! Another chapter is coming up so be ready!

Sasuke: *grunts* yeah right you're computers still broken remember?

Amanda: *smacks Sasuke* don't remind me, sometime this week though I promise! I'm going to my dad's so I'll be able to update at the library sometime! *smiles* Read and Review, also I'll add the disclaimer…Naruto!!

Naruto: *comes in* Umm ok, Amanda owns nothing of Naruto! Even though she wishes she owned at least a little piece of paper from the manga she doesn't she, again owns nothing

Sasuke: *licks his lips at sight of Naruto* that's nice now let's go to my house. *grabs Naruto and drags him away*

Naruto: B-but I don't want to go!

Sasuke: Don't worry Naruto we'll have lots of fun together *smirks*

Amanda: *stares* God I love yoai


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda: Hello again? Ok this is back with Naruto and how Gaara comes into the picture ^-^ Yay Gaara!!!

Sasuke: (glares hatefully at Amanda) you sick, sick person, Naruto is MINE!!!!

Amanda: (grins proudly) I know but I love to torture you and GaaNaru is such a CUTE couple!!!!

Naruto: (looks innocently at Sasuke) what are you arguing about?

Sasuke: (grabs Naruto and kisses him)

Amanda: =O God I love this!!! *watches while drooling*

Naruto: (pulls away and blushes) a-anyway Amanda doesn't own Naruto

Sasuke: damn straight she doesn't I do

Naruto: (blushes)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara moved quickly with his older sibling Temari, she stared at him with a small frown, really there was no reason to go to Konoha yet Gaara insisted on coming. He said to visit a friend, he must mean Naruto, Temari sighed; lately Gaara has been bugging someone to take his job for a little. And finally Kankuro agreed to take over running Suna for Gaara.

Gaara looked around quickly when he smelt blood; of course his sense of smell was great especially when it came to smelling blood. Gaara turned around quickly and ran towards the smell; Temari frowned and ran off with him. Gaara came to a sudden stop when he spotted a familiar blond lying next to the river with blood all around him. Gaara suddenly began to panic and ran over to Naruto as fast as he could. In mere second he was next to him touching the blonde with gentle hands a worried look came over his face.

Temari looked at the wound and sighed, "Gaara…he's dead." She said gently but Gaara looked up at her sharply, "Heal him; you know medical jutsus heal him!" He said, Temari could have sworn she heard a small pleading tone in Gaara's voice. She sighed and started to heal the large hole in his chest, praying that Naruto would be ok because if he wasn't who knows what Gaara would do if his closest friend ever died. Temari unconsciously shivered at the thought.

Soon the wound was fully healed and Gaara started staring so intently at Naruto that Temari wouldn't be surprised if another hole was burnt through the poor boy. Gaara put his ear down to the chest of Naruto and heard something so small, a heartbeat so faint yet it was there. Gaara quickly picked Naruto up bridal style and quickly moved towards the village.

**----OMGITSAPAGEBREAK!!!!---**

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

A chair was flown out of the hokage's office and a scream of an anger, no enraged, no completely crazy, angry, furious women was standing in her room panting as an ANBU told her the news of what had happened. "Get the HELL out of my office and find that God damned brat NOW! He could be killed by that Uchiha!" She yelled picking up her desk and threw it at the scared-out-of-his-mind man who ran out of her office.

"Please Lady Tsunade calm yourself!" Her assistant Shizune tried to calm her completely enraged boss, Tsunade breathed in deeply and held her face in her hands, "I couldn't handle it if Naruto was killed, I wouldn't be able to take it, Shizune I couldn't." Tsunade said weakly and Shizune brought another chair and Tsunade fell into it breathing deeply.

"Naruto is strong Hokage-sama, he will make it through, and he can make it through anything." Shizune did believe this but that Uchiha was one tough nut to crack. Tsunade nodded weakly and stared at the door as Sakura came bursting in, "It's Gaara and Temari, they found Naruto and he's half dead!" She screamed out, Tsunade quickly got up and ran to the hospital, she pushed anyone who got in her way she went into the room and Gaara was already in there watching as the medical nins ran in and out of the room, Tsunade pushed aside the young medic who was working on Naruto and she took over and quickly did her best on him.

Naruto was put in intensive care; Gaara almost never left his bedside, watching Naruto closely studying the familiar face that he had known so well.

After a few days Naruto's eyes finally opened and the first person he saw was Gaara, Naruto smiled gently because Gaara had fallen asleep, a very light sleep for as Naruto lifted himself up even the smallest movement woke Gaara. Gaara stared at the deep cerulean eyes and they meet his own pale green eyes. "So you're up." Gaara said, Naruto smiled, "Yea I guess I am, so why are you here Gaara?" Naruto's question went unanswered by the silent red-head.

Then Naruto was wrapped up in a hug from Gaara, a light hug but it showed Gaara was worried for the young blonde. Naruto patted Gaara's back and soon Gaara has let go and walked out the door. Naruto frowned but soon the frown turned into a smile as everyone he knew packed into the small room before him. Gaara was in the back but Naruto was sure he spotted a small smile on the stoic face of the red-head.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she hugged him, "Naruto you jackass! You made us worried sick! How can you do this to us?!" She questioned and Naruto just gave her a small smile and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just me I guess." Tsunade smacked him over the head and he started whining everyone laughed, except Gaara of course.

Naruto was laughing most of the time shaking everything others said away, like they meant nothing but Gaara watched everything that the blonde did and knew something was bothering him a lot. When everyone left Gaara was about to walk out, "Wait," Naruto said quietly, Gaara turned waiting for what the blonde had to say but he only sighed and smiled, "Never mind." Gaara frowned but nodded his head and Naruto alone in the room.

Naruto sighed sadly, _'Did you care at all Sasuke? Do I mean anything to you or was it just my imagination that you had cried, that you had called my name so desperately?' _Naruto sighed and laid down again, Sasuke didn't care for him. That's why he was so excited about fighting him, why would the great Sasuke Uchiha want to care about a lowly person like him? After all Sasuke was always inferior to him.

'_**You brat you should have listened to me and used my powers'**_ said a dark voice

'_Shut the hell up Kyuubi I didn't want your help.'_

'_**Oh the 'great' Uzumaki Naruto doesn't think he needs me huh?'**_

'_You asshole I don't need you!'_

'_**Right that's why you got the shit beat out of you right you pansy?'**_

'_God your such an ass!'_

'_**So I've been told I should get a medal for that right?'**_

'_You wish you God damn mother-'_

'_**Wow I love the use of language from you! You should defiantly have kids I'd love to see how they turn out!'**_

'_And I'd love to see how great your kids will be when you eat them whole.'_

'_**Number one I can't have kids in this jail you call a seal, second I would never eat my kids, I'd just kick them out of the den at the first week and tell them to start their God damn life.'**_

'_Wow you're such a nice dad!'_

'_**I know right?! I mean eating them is just wrong so I think kicking their sorry ass is just as fun yet way better to laugh at!'**_

'_You do know what sarcasm is right?_

'_**No I'm completely clueless!'**_

'_Thought so.'_

Naruto mentally slapped himself, when he's bored he tends to start a 'chat' with Kyuubi

'_**Tends to? Come on you know you love talking to me!'**_

'_You only wish you son of a bitch!'_

'_**See there you go again with that foul language I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap.'**_

'_You can't even get out of a paper seal how are you going to wash my mouth out with soap moron?'_

'_**Wow a intelligent question! I never thought this day would come!'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Naruto pouted angrily as he fought mentally with Kyuubi. Suddenly he realized he was sitting up, he laid down to rest his head and sighed, this was going to be a long, boring road to recovery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda: Isn't this awesome?

Naruto: That I'm alive?

Amanda: No that I made two chapters in two days! Yays!

Naruto: (is depressed) Yea wonderful

Sasuke: (hugs Naruto) I think it's great you're alive!

Amanda: (thinks) Aren't you the one that killed him though

Sasuke: (walks away into emo corner) Thanks for reminding me

Amanda: (smiles happily) You're very welcome Sasuke!

Amanda: (looks around) Ok now I'm in a room with two emo people…anyway read and review my friends ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda: Back again ^-^ hope you all like this story so far!

Gaara: hn, is there more of me and Naruto in this?

Naruto: (silent)

Amanda: Well…not really in this chapter Sasuke realizes what he really feels, I know it seemed like in the first chapter he realized this but nope he's still confused and depressed!

Gaara: (rolls eyes)

Amanda: Also Naruto will be in here too!

Naruto: (grins happily*) cool anyway Amanda owns nothing of the manga Naruto, she can only dream!

Amanda: (sniffles) I can only dream right?

Naruto: Yep! Now on with the story! Also there are spoilers from the manga in this chapter so be careful!

* * *

Sasuke laid down on his bed waiting for something to happen, he didn't know what but he was waiting for something. A knock was heard on his door as he lifted his head up, Karen appeared in the room. She stared at him for a minute, "S-Sasuke-kun you've been in here for days." She whispered softly to him.

Sasuke growled angrily and turned away from her, "Leave me be Karen!" He snapped angrily and she flinched, "B-but Sasuke-kun we must go to Konoha and destroy it, that was the plan right?" She said her voice was still soft and laced with worry for her team leader.

Sasuke lifted himself up, his eyes red from not sleeping well, "Yes the plan must go on as I had said, we must go tomorrow." Sasuke said without any spirit, for it was crushed and broken when he had killed Naruto, now there was no point not going to Konoha, after all this was his plan for a while now.

Karen nodded, "I'll go tell Juugo and Suigestsu!" She ran out quickly leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness of his room. He sighed and laid back down his eyes closed but the image of the dead blonde appeared in his mind quickly making him snap his eyes open again, he was breathing deeply. He grabbed his hair and pulled on it, when has he ever been so affected by death like this? It was so unfamiliar, this pain he feels in his heart. This terrible regret that was still clawing at him even though it was almost two weeks ago that the blonde AMBU was killed by his very hand.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair blinking nonchalantly, well most would say that, he stared at his hand his eyes slowly widened as he stared at his hand, blood. He gasped and stared at his hand, he could almost smell the blood that was on his hand, "N-n-no." He stammered and he ran to his bathroom and turned on the water. He tried to rub the blood off but it wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed his arm. "No! Get off" Sasuke said desperately trying to get all this blood off.

Sasuke finally snapped out of it he slowly moved his hand to his face looking at it making sure there was no blood on it. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he looked horrible, red eyes, bags under them, hair completely messed up, something he was sure about he needed sleep.

Sasuke slowly made his way back to his head and used a jutsu to allow him to sleep. Soon his world went black and he was breathing, for the first time in these two weeks, was calm and slow.

-**HOLYSHITSAPAGEBREAK!!!!-**

Sasuke woke the next day feeling revived and he yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly walking towards the bathroom. He then opened his eyes up wide, "where the hell am I? This had to be a dream!" Sasuke yelled looking around wildly seeing his old bedroom then he turned around and looked at his reflection, he was young again, yep this was a dream. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, what the hell was he doing here?

A knock came from his door and he tensed up but walked over, he realized he was all dressed. He opened the door to see Naruto standing there with a bright smile on his face. Sasuke froze completely and stared at the blonde forcing himself not to hug the young blonde boy right then and there. '_God this hurts! I wish it wasn't a dream'_ he thought almost begging himself never to wake from this dream and know that this innocent boy was now dead because of him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said happily smiling at him, "Let's go or we'll be late for Kakashi sensei's lesson!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke gulped at the sensation, '_damn it this is just a dream calm down Sasuke!'_ he thought to himself. He held Naruto back for a second, "Dobe." He said gently to Naruto who was grinning happily, then he looked over at Sasuke, "Teme? What's with the voice?" He asked cocking his head cutely at him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Nothing." Sasuke mumbled before walking beside Naruto.

Soon they were at the bridge, Sakura was there waiting like always. Naruto ran up to Sakura and Kakashi soon appeared next to them, "Your late again Kakashi sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their teacher and Sasuke smiled sadly at this familiar scene, Kakashi looked over at Sasuke surprised to see the smile on the usually stoic boy. "Sasuke?" He said snapping Sasuke back into reality, "hn." Sasuke said turning his head away from Kakashi and leaned against the railing, "What are we doing today?" He asked and Kakashi chuckled, "Well I thought it would be fun to see you and Naruto spar today."

Sasuke tensed as he remembered the battle he had with Naruto, then relaxed remembering this was just a dream, he only nodded and put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the training grounds. Sasuke looked behind him to see the blond happily following. "This time I'll beat you Sasuke!" He yelled happily and Sasuke just shook his head, "Keep dreaming Dobe." He hissed out and Naruto only smiled and ran up to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched him, a sad glint in his eyes, it reminded him of how careless they were when they were this age. This dream felt real, Sasuke sighed and ran ahead pulling Naruto away from the training area, he sighed again and looked at the puzzled blue eyes. _'They were so beautiful'_ Sasuke thought he almost forgot how pure those eyes were. His eyes then stared at Naruto's hair, so perfectly spiked and such a true blonde color, his hand raised and gently ran his hand through the blonde's hair, he saw the blush on his sun-kissed face, yes his skin was perfectly tan, it was so perfect, his hand lowered and touched his cheeks rubbing on the whisker marks.

Naruto was blushing madly at what Sasuke was doing, "S-Sasuke-teme! What are you doing!" He said only daring to stare at the onyx eyes, Sasuke's eyes were filled with caring. Such deep caring he couldn't control, also Sasuke realized he felt something else for the unknowing blonde, love, complete love. Sasuke felt something wet slide down his cheek.

They were tears, he stared at the blonde boy who looked worryingly at him, "Naruto…..I love you." Sasuke said lowering his head so not to look the blonde in the eyes, The blonde was about to respond but Sasuke woke up.

-**OMGAPAGEBREAKRIGHTWHENITWASGETTINGSOGOOD!!!-**

Sasuke woke up with tears in his eyes, "Naruto…." He whispered tears dropped down onto his bed as he held his head, "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, and now I'm going to go and destroy the village you had loved so much, Naruto I'm so sorry, so sorry." Sasuke whispered tears still spilling out of his eyes. He breathed deeply and calmed himself still breathing deeply.

A knock came on his door, "Come in." He said hoarsely looking at the door, Karen walked in, "Lets go Sasuke," She said her words laced with excitement and anticipation. Sasuke only nodded walking down the hallway with her. Juugo and Suigestsu waited for them, a small smile on both their faces, "Time to prove ourselves." Juugo said and Karen and Suigestsu nodded their heads in agreement.

Sasuke only watched them his mind still on the dream and what he had found out about his feelings for the now dead blonde (A/N: aren't I mean?) Sasuke sighed and nodded his head, "Let's go now." He said walking swiftly out of their hideout his team Eagle followed him closely. Sasuke started to regret this mission but he couldn't just quit the mission or else he would look like he still had some loyalty left in him for his old home. When really the loyalties were only with Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help remembering how beautiful yet cold his eyes were when they were battling. Such dead eyes, why didn't they shine like when they were younger? Why couldn't they show the happiness and determination that they once showed?

Sasuke had a horrible feeling that it was his fault, once again regret had clawed it's was into the very pit of his stomach gnawing on each and every guilty feeling he possessed in him, killing him inside and out, just as he had killed his Naruto the only person who had grasped the stoic boys heart and held it till his death. How could Sasuke know that his feelings for Naruto had been so strong yet so safely persevered in his heart that only with Naruto's death did he take notice of any of these strong feelings.

Sasuke was lost in thought most of the way but his team didn't worry he never spoke anyway so what was the difference now? Sasuke held back a sigh as he stared at the path, suddenly he started to move faster, his team members followed. If this pace kept up they'd be at Konoha by sundown, after all they wanted Konoha to be at least a little surprised by their appearance.

Deep inside Sasuke knew that if he went with the plan his spirit would be even more crushed and so would his heart, because Konoha was the village that Naruto had protected with his life many times over and if it all went to waste what would happen to him? Would he be a shell of himself? Sasuke didn't know all he knew is that he will follow the mission no matter what the cost

* * *

Amanda: (smiles sadly)Poor Sasuke he's fighting with himself

Naruto: To bad he doesn't know that I'm alive

Amanda: Hehehe I know right!

Naruto: (pouts) I was hinting there you know!

Amanda: (looks confused) really I couldn't tell

Naruto: You're mean! (stomps off)

Amanda: (grins evilly) That's me! Well anyway Read and Review my friends ^-^


End file.
